I'm not SHY!
by Hana Jaeri
Summary: Jaejoong bilang dia sudah tidak malu-malu lagi jika ada fans yang meneriakkan nama YJ, tapi yunho tentu saja tidak percaya.. just a Short Drabble :D


_**I'm not SHY!**_

_**By Hana Jaeri a.k.a Rika Cassie**_

_**Warning : ini super super geje ceritanya. Dapet inspirasi waktu liat vid Jaejoong yg di 'tonight show' di Thailand, trus cassie di sana pada neriakin namanya yunho, 3**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X  
**_

Pria berambut coklat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi mobil. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu masih membayang di pikirannya, membuat senyuman manis terukir indah di wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke luar dan melihat beberapa fans yang meneriaki namanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah poster yang bertuliskan "YUNJAE IS REAL!"

Pria bermata besar itu tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia lalu membuka jendela mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan yang mengakibatkan teriakan-teriakan dari fans semakin keras.

"KYAAA! JAEJOONG!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Mobil Jaejoong mulai beranjak perlahan dari tempat itu, meninggalkan fans-fans yang masih dengan setia menatap kepergian idolanya itu.

.

.

.

Senyuman Jaejoong masih belum menghilang. Ia masih mengingat kejadian saat syuting untuk sebuah acara TV Thailand beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia kini memang sedang berada di Thailand karena konser JYJ yang akan dimulai beberapa hari lagi di sini. Dan tadi ia baru saja menghadiri sebuah acara televisi.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tingkah fans-fans yang hadir di sana. Ia ingat saat mereka mulai meneriaki sebuah nama yang sangat familiar di telinganya, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah nama kekasihnya, Jung Yunho.

Fans-fans meneriaki nama Yunho dengan semangat. Dan lagi ada juga yang membawa poster yang bertuliskan "YUNJAE IS REAL!". Karena jarak antar panggung dan tempat duduk fans yang sangat dekat, tentu itu membuat pria berambut coklat ini bisa melihat tulisan itu dengan SANGAT JELAS!

Mengingatnya Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah semburat pink muncul menghiasi pipinya. Ia sangat senang, ternyata masih banyak fans di Thailand yang mengingat dan mendukung YUNJAE couple. Apalagi Jaejoong ingat saat kemarin tiba di bandara Thailand, banyak fans yang membawa banner dan poster Yunjae. Entah dengan tulisan YUNJAE yang sangat besar, atau dengan fotonya dan Yunho yang diedit menjadi begitu mesra.

Haah, lagi-lagi pria ini tersipu saat melihatnya, sepertinya ia sangat senang.

Drrtt Drrttt

"Yeobseo," sapa Jaejoong.

"Boo.."

"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong senang. Baru saja ia memikirkan kekasihnya ini.

"Hehe, kau sekarang sedang di mana, Boo?" suara bass Yunho terdengar dari ujung telepon.

"Tidak ada, aku masih ada di mobil, aku baru saja dari sebuah acara TV," jawab Jaejoong. "Yunnie.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tau?"

"Apa, Boo?"

"Aku sangat senang hari ini," kata Jaejoong dengan seyum lebar yang walaupun tidak bisa dilihat Yunho.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Kau tahu? Tadi saat aku syuting, banyak fans yang meneriaki namamu,"

"Oh, ya?"

"Ne! Dan juga ada yang membawa poster Yunjae! Aku sangat senang!" senyuman Jaejoong semakin lebar saat menceritakan kesenangannya pada kekasihnya itu. Hari ini ia benar-benar sangat senang.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne! Aku senang! Ternyata di sini masih banyak yang masih mendukung kita!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja, Boo. Yunjaeshipper kan tersebar di mana-mana (lol)," Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, Yun," sahut Jaejoong

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah bisa mengontrol diriku,"

"Ha?"

"Ne! Kau tau? Aku tadi tidak tersenyum malu-malu lagi saat mereka meneriaki namamu dan menggoyang-goyangkan poster Yunjae," kata Jaejoong bangga.

"Benarkah?" suara Yunho terdengar terkejut. "Aku tidak percaya, biasanya wajahmu akan langsung memerah saat mendengar suaraku," goda Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, "Tidak! Wajahku tidak memerah tadi!" bantah Jaejoong.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya. Saat konser yang lalu dan fansmeeting yang kemarin-kemarin kau selau memerah saat mereka meneriaki nama Yunjae," Yunho menggoda Jaejoong lagi.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah, "Itu kan kemarin! Tapi tadi aku tidak seperti itu," Jaejoong ngotot. Memang tadi saat syuting ia merasa sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Walaupun Jaejoong sikap malu-malu Jaejoong itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Yunho, tapi Jaejoong sendiri yang ingin mengontrol dirinya.

Ia selalu diprotes oleh Junsu dan Yoochun karena sikap malu-malunya saat mendengar nama Yunho. Karena dengan sikap malu-malu Jaejoong itu, Yoosu harus sekuat tenaga mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuat fans-fans itu berhenti meneriaki nama Yunho. Dan itu sangat SUSAH! Maka dari itu Yoosu selalu protes akan sikapnya dan ia memutuskan untuk belajar mengontrol dirinya saat mendengar nama Yunho.

"Haha, pasti wajahmu memerah sekarang,"

Kali ini bukan hanya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, tapi telinganya juga memerah.

"Yunn.." ujar Jaejoong memelas.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali, Boo," terdengar suara tertawa Yunho dari ujung telepon.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Pokoknya tadi aku sudah tidak berbuat konyol lagi!" Jaejoong masih ngotot.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kau itu ceroboh sekali, Boo," Yunho masih belum percaya rupanya. Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka masih ber 5 saja, reaksi dan kelakuan Jaejoonglah yang malah membuat YJS menggila. Mulai dari selalu tersipu saat membahas Yunho, menatap kagum saat kekasihnya itu sedang nge-dance, bahkan raut cemburu saat Yunho dekat dengan yeoja lain.

"Haissh! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa bersikap tenang saat mereka meneriaki nama couple kita? Aku juga bisa!" balas Jaejoong lagi. Entah kenapa sekarang mereka malah memperdebatkan hal ini.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, buka saja videonya. Aku yakin pasti setelah ini banyak cassie Thailand yang akan men-upload acara itu," tantang Jaejoong.

"Hmm, baik. Siapa takut,Boo,"

Jaejoong tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Yunho-hyung! Aku pergi dulu, ne?" suara Changmin yang bertenaga terdengar di dorm DBSK.

Yunho yang saat itu baru selesai mandi hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan main ke dorm-suju," penjelasan Changmin menjawab kerutan Yunho. Hari ini mereka memang sedang tidak ada jadwal.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Changmin langsung pergi keluar dorm, meninggalkan Yunho yang menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan maknae itu. Dasar maknae tidak sopan!

Yunho beranjak mengambil sekaleng soft drink dari kulkas dan menyalakan laptopnya. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, ia memutuskan untuk berinternet ria saja, selagi ia punya waktu santai.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho sudah terhanyut dengan laptopnya. Yunho membuka comment-comment dari cassie, dan ia juga membuka berita mengenai 3 member DBSK yang lain.

Tapi tiba-tiba, mata Yunho menangkap sebuah artikel yang membuat matanya terpaku _"Fans meneriakkan nama Yunho saat Jaejoong di Thailand" _

Yunho mengangkat alisnya penasaran, akhirnya ia membuka artikel itu dan terlihat sebuah video dalam artikel itu. Setelah menunggu buffering beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memainkan video itu.

JENG JENG suara apa ini ?-_-"

"Dia ternyata pemuda yang pemalu," Yunho melihat mc dalam acara yang dihadiri Jaejoong di Thailand. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat mendengarkan wanita di sampingnya sebagai translatornya.

Jaejoongnya terlihat sangat imut. Kekasihnya itu memakai kaos bergaris warna-warni lengan panjang, yang lengannya sampai menutupi seperempat telapak tangannya, juga rambut pirangnya yang terlihat sangat halus. Yunho jadi gemas melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku khawatir, apa denga sifatnya yang pemalu ini, dia bisa mendapatkan seorang pacar?" ucapan mc tersebut langsung membuat fans-fans di sana berteriak histeris. Sedangkan Jaejoong juga ikut tertawa setelah mendengarkan translatornya.

"Pemalu? Apa tidak salah?" pikir Yunho. Malah menurut Yunho Jaejoong adalah orang yang hiperaktif, hehe.

Mata Yunho masih tertuju pada video itu. Suara teriakan fans-fans itu masih terdengar, malah terdengar semakin keras.

Eh? Apa? Yunho membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia lalu mengeraskan suara video itu, juga volume dari laptopnya ia keraskan sampai yang maksimum.

"JUNG YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO! JUNG YUNHOO!" Mata Yunho makin membulat. Ia tidak salah dengar, fans-fans itu memang meneriakkan namanya.

Yunho terkekeh. Ini salah satu alasan ia menyukai cassie Thailand, banyak Yunjaeshipper yang terang-terangan seperti itu.

Yunho terpaku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini video itu menampakkan Jaejoong, alias kekasihnya, yang sedang tertawa malu-malu. Sedikit semburat pink mewarnai wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat manis. Jaejoong terlihat salah tingkah dengan teriakan fans yang masih belum berhenti. Ia memukul kepalanya pelan dengan tangannya yang menggenggam. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Yunho

Fans yanag melihat itu menjadi makin semangat. Lalu terlihat seorang fans mengangkat poster yang bertuliskan "YUNJAE IS REALL!" Kemudian Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong yang semakin malu-malu dan salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, jarak antara panggung tempat Jaejoong berdiri dan fans sangat dekat. Jadi bisa dipastikan Jaejoong melihat poster itu.

(-_-)" Yunho

"Boo," gumam Yunho pelan.

"Katanya sudah tidak salah tingkah lagi. Tapi kenapa.." batin Yunho. Ia gemas sekali dengan kekasihnya ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia ingat Jaejoong bilang ia tidak malu-malu lagi, tapi ini…. Video ini membuktikan semuannya =_="

Drrrtt drrttt

_From : Jaejoong_

_Yunnie, aku dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu. Kau jangan ke mana-mana, ne?"_

Yunho tersenyum, err, menyeringai saat mambaca pesan Jaejoong.

"Kau harus dihukum, Boo. Kau sudah berbohong. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," gumam Yunho pelan.

~~END~~

.

hahaha,

karena nggak ada kerjaan, akhirnya aku ngepost ff ini ajaa~

mian kalo geje, ff ini emang geje sangat :D

yang udah baca, atau nggak sengaja baca, **thanks for reading :))**

and last...

**YUNHOOO! LOVE YOUU! 3 DON'T CRY, dear.. we're always with you **


End file.
